


【mau5mello】Changes

by OryzieNPC



Category: Deadmau5 (Musician), Marshmello (Musician) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OryzieNPC/pseuds/OryzieNPC
Summary: 大概是第一次写完整的文吧，就献给鼠棉啦！是强硬霸道鼠x面具下意外文静内心戏十足的棉。如果不接受这种设定请叉叉噢！毕竟对DJ们的性格还不是特别了解…！OOC和Bug是存在的！如果有什么错误请一定要指出来！一切都是我脑补中的他们的相处方式。总之大概是两个人都是在暧昧但是别扭地说不出口反而带来了更多紧张和误会虽然很喜欢，但是谁也不敢踏出那一步 这样(原谅我的语言混乱然后文中还有一丢丢我对这对Cp的看法，如果有其他想法可以悄悄和我交流一下xP欢迎捉虫！最后，爱你们♡请多多和我交换可爱脑洞噢 > <下次(不知道什么时候)见啦www我希望我学会写文.jpg





	【mau5mello】Changes

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是第一次写完整的文吧，就献给鼠棉啦！
> 
> 是强硬霸道鼠x面具下意外文静内心戏十足的棉。  
> 如果不接受这种设定请叉叉噢！
> 
> 毕竟对DJ们的性格还不是特别了解…！OOC和Bug是存在的！如果有什么错误请一定要指出来！一切都是我脑补中的他们的相处方式。  
> 总之大概是两个人都是在暧昧但是别扭地说不出口反而带来了更多紧张和误会虽然很喜欢，但是谁也不敢踏出那一步 这样  
> (原谅我的语言混乱  
> 然后文中还有一丢丢我对这对Cp的看法，如果有其他想法可以悄悄和我交流一下xP
> 
> 欢迎捉虫！
> 
> 最后，爱你们♡  
> 请多多和我交换可爱脑洞噢 > <  
> 下次(不知道什么时候)见啦www
> 
> 我希望我学会写文.jpg

Chris想不明白怎么去形容他和Joel之间的关系。

在他不知道第几次咬着床单射出来的时候，迷糊的大脑里再一次出现了这个问题。

他享受体内性器慢慢退出去时的颤抖和高潮后的脱力感，所以他就这么安静地趴在床上把脸埋在枕头里，几乎要睡过去。

房间里只有他自己调整呼吸的声音和打火机清脆的“咔哒”声。

熟悉又令人讨厌的香烟味从身边飘来，Chris忍不住皱了皱眉。

“起来。” 一只手拍了拍Chris的后颈。

“……”

“我知道你没睡。起来。”

“……滚出去抽烟。” 被戳穿的Chris没有回答他，只是默默下床背对那人借着浴室传来的唯一光源去捡地上散落的衣物。

“这是我家，我爱在哪抽烟就在哪抽。” 身后传来了细小的燃烧声和一声长长的吐气，烟，更多的难闻的烟味。Chris身边不乏抽烟的人，但他唯独讨厌这个人身上的烟味，所以他稍微加快了收拾的速度走进浴室。

“Joel我的...”

“毛巾还放在那里自己拿，我要睡了，别打扰我。”

Chris叹了口气，打开花洒调好水温后闭上眼，让水流顺着他的身体向下滑，肩膀，后腰和更隐秘的缝隙中。

〖我在做什么呢，一切是怎么开始的，为什么走到这一步了。〗

Marshmello和Deadmau5，公认的——敌人？不，不能这么说，但凡是个聪明人都能看得出来Marshmello不过是借着Deadmau5和他之间的矛盾越爬越高吸引更多的注意力——尽管Marshmello真的很喜欢Deadmau5的音乐，也并不是特别想和他发生矛盾。

Chris仿佛又回到了刚刚恍惚的状态，睫毛上沾的水甚至重得让他睁不开眼。

但Chris和Joel不一样，他们甚至更糟糕。他们从不做过多的交谈，只是做爱，上床，性爱和更多的性爱。他们都不知道他们是什么时候就开始互相拉扯对方的衣服想办法把对方按在身下，无限索取，自私的满足自己的需求。

他们的过程可以称得上是无趣，除了难以控制的喘息就只剩下沉默。因为Chris从不发出过分的声响，哪怕被Joel粗暴地索要，也只是在高潮时闷哼几声。Joel也从不要求他，只是偶尔会用力掐着他的腰“你像一个死人”   
他们的性爱从来都是看不到对方的后入，没有过多的触碰，亲吻，他们也没兴趣在对方身上留下痕迹。只是，做爱。一方发泄一方承受的泄欲。

Chris时常想弄清楚这种奇怪的互相利用的关系叫什么，但他总是、依旧想不明白。于是他放弃般地睁开眼，视线中泛白发皱的指腹提醒他他发呆了多久，他咬紧嘴唇冲洗干净身体，随便地擦干换好衣服，出了浴室。

本来黑暗的房间里亮着一盏台灯——光线柔和得让Chris险些嘲笑出声。

这颜色真不适合满嘴脏话的暴躁死老鼠，真违和。

Chris掀开被子，在床的最左边躺下后关了灯。已经被更换过的床单上还有淡淡的薰衣草洗衣液的味道，闻着让人安心。Chris在这种味道中逐渐放松下来，合上了眼。

床头柜上的烟灰缸里摆有一根还没燃烧到一半就被熄灭的香烟。

————  
激情过后的几天他们都因为工作和各种新歌的宣传没有见面，Chris更是忙到思考的时间都没有，只是盲目地跑来跑去走来走去忙来忙去。

Joel的社交媒体也没怎么更新。

终于挨到休息的Chris拿起手机翻看着那人的推特和Ins，只是和平常差不多的内容，没什么特别。Chris烦闷的同时也感到了一丝轻松，他不需要更多的麻烦来填充自己的生活——

『我在你家。过来。』一条短信打破了Chris的小心思。

是Joel发过来的。

…这人什么时候拿到我家钥匙的。Chris盯着短信界面那人的备注仔细回想着，却怎么也想不起来，于是只能愤恨地举起手机，又很快地收回手。不行，手机很重要，绝对不能摔。

然而就在他这样犹豫该回复什么的时候，消息提醒音再一次响起。

『我知道你没在忙了。』

……你怎么什么都知道！Chris删掉对话框里打好的回复，继续发着呆，手指无意识地敲着手机，发出轻轻的敲击声。

『……我知道你在看，只是一起吃个晚饭。』

现在的Chris真的在找自己身上有没有印着小老鼠的小摄像机了。

『我准备得太多了。』

『算了，快点过来。』

连续两条消息发过来让Chris隔着屏幕都能感受到对方的焦躁，于是他连忙发了个“好”过去并站起身换好衣服出门。

不过说来奇怪，他们很少，不，从没有一起吃过饭，哪怕是过夜后的早餐，最多也是先醒来的那个人为另一个人烤个面包片，然后就没了，然后他们就各自出门工作仿佛激情从没有过。

“……但这样挺好的。”Chris心里有个小小的声音叫喊着，“像正常情侣一样吃饭约会多好啊！你也喜欢Jo-”

Nah.太诡异了。Chris立刻就否决了那个声音。我不喜欢，坚决，不会喜欢那只老鼠。

……大概吧。

————

事情不能更诡异了。Chris打开门看到围着围裙的Joel以后瞬间怀疑自己进错门了。就在Chris在脑内剧场想着Joel会给自己下什么毒的时候，Joel听到声响后也转过身来看向Chris。

Chris这才注意到Joel正叼着烟，Chris皱了皱眉，随后看到Joel把烟按在灶台上熄灭了。Chris不知道是思考“灶台上面会不会出现烧痕”重要一些还是思考“等下的晚饭里会不会有烟灰”重要一些。

“坐下。” 

“什…什么？坐哪？”一时没反应过来的Chris露出了有点傻的表情，拿包的手停顿了一下。

“餐桌。怎么，戴垃圾桶戴多了大脑缺氧变傻了吗。”Joel露出嫌恶的表情，这使他的脸都要皱到一起去了。

Chris少有的没有反驳他，只是乖乖地在餐桌旁边坐下。

他连对别人友好的百分之一都不会施舍在自己身上。一点都不想和对方讲话的Chris看着Joel的背影偷偷想到。

————

这是最让人尴尬的一次晚餐，没有之一。Chris把视线从桌子上不规则的木头纹路转移到对面低头吃着沙拉的Joel身上。

你就不能说点什么吗。Chris发泄一般地戳着盘子里的菜叶，想象那是Joel的脸。或者我们就不能干个炮然后走人吗。

或许是Chris身上的怨恨已经堆积成形，也或许是他真的无意识发出了很多噪音，Joel终于抬起头看向Chris.

“蠢货。”

把我叫过来只是为了骂我一句蠢货吗？我让你说话你就骂我蠢货？我总有一天要把你这只老鼠的尾巴切下来。Chris生气地抬头瞪过去，同时用力踹了一下Joel的小腿。

“你今天被垃圾堵住嘴了？不会讲话？”

明明不会讲话的人是你。“……因为和你没什么想说的。”

Joel明显地停顿了一下，随后他看起来更暴躁了，Joel皱着眉扭过头。“我过来好心好意给你做饭你就用这种态度对待我吗——嘴角。”

“你为什么总是说着让人听不懂的话—”

“脑袋进水的白痴，嘴角有沙拉酱。”Joel抬起手几乎是很自然地帮他蹭去嘴角的酱料。

Chris瞬间僵硬在椅子上。这太超过了，这不是他们该有的相处方式，这太——诡异了，不应该这样。

他几乎是强迫自己看向Joel，然后看到他同样也愣了一下，随后皱着眉不知道在想什么。应该是在后悔刚刚的动作吧。Chris盯着他，心跳都要跳出胸腔，他应该等待处决还是做点什么。

说点什么。应该要说些什么。Chris，快点说些什么。

“别碰我。” Chris迅速开口，同时拍开他的手。但也很快就后悔了。他的语气比自己想象中还要生硬嫌恶，但实际上他并不是想表达这个但他来不及收回他只是——

Joel松开他，用力地把手上的酱料蹭到桌布上。Chris分神地想他这样会不会弄疼自己，然后他看到Joel握紧拳头轻轻颤抖着，在他举起拳头的时候Chris闭上眼，但是拳头没有落到他这边，只是重重地砸在桌子上。叉子盘子发出的刺耳撞击声让Chris吓得抖了一下，他刻意挪开视线，小声到他自己都听不清他在说什么。

“…对不起。”Chris数着Joel手上的青筋。

Joel没有回复他只是走到他面前拽着他的衣领把他像拎小鸡一样拎起来。

他们之间近的像是要接吻了。

但是没有。 

他们只是这么僵持着。

“…去床上。”Joel开口。

“……你他妈今天吃错什么药了能不能正常讲话！”已经混乱的Chris喊到几乎破音。

“去床上。”Joel拽住Chris的手把Chris往卧室拽，Chris想要挣脱得到的却只是更多来自手腕被握住的疼痛。

等到了卧室，Chris还没有骂出声就被Joel面对面握住手腕按在了床上。

Chris从没有看到过这么生气的Joel，面对面的时候对自己这么生气的Joel。他总是看起来很暴躁看起来像是随时都要冲自己大吼，但他从来没有真正发过火。

“我们之间到底是什么关系，告诉我，你到底在想什么。为什么每次我让你过来你就过来，你明知道过来我们就只是上床其他什么都不做你为什么要过来，你是把我当作炮友吗？然后做的过程中也一言不发就好像我在操尸体，也从来不看我。每次我想进一步的时候你就退一万步好像嘲笑我是个傻子，玩弄我的感情很高兴？在我这里你不是什么狗屁棉花糖你就是那个智障Chris，你为什么还要玩那一套虚伪的东西？” Joel的脸因为激动而泛着红，胸口也大幅度起伏着。

“这句话应该我问你才对。你从刚刚开始就一直做着莫名其妙的事对我说着莫名其妙的话用莫名其妙的态度对待我。难道不是你一直找我上床只要联系我就是上床还在推特骂我垃圾，吃亏的是我我还心甘情愿我凭什么我明明那么——”Chris跟着破口大骂，却在意识到自己要说出别的什么时硬生生止住了。他侧过头，选择不去面对那人。“…为什么就不能干一炮然后让我走呢。你想要的只是这个对吧。”

Joel却像是捕捉到了什么一般把Chris抓得更紧，紧得甚至让Chris痛呼出声。他压低声音和身体紧贴着Chris，让他不能挣扎。“你明明什么。说清楚。”

“……没有。你真他妈话多。” Chris努力避开对方的视线，脸上的热度促使他扭动起来，然而只是让自己在床单里陷得更深。“做不做，不做就让我走，不然告你。”

“这是你说的。” Joel把Chris的手交叉按在头顶，衣服下摆因为这样的动作而微微上翻，Joel就顺势将他的上衣直接推至胸口上方，让Chris露出更多的皮肤。

“等等！…翻，翻过去。”Chris更加激烈地挣扎起来，惊愕的同时恐惧地开口，声音颤抖。

“反正只是干炮而已，看不看着我又有什么关系呢。” Joel无所谓地抽出Chris的皮带将人的手禁锢在头顶，Chris努力晃动手腕想要抽出自己的手，却在绳结的影响下越缠越紧。

“Joel…让我转过去，拜托…” Chris最终放弃了挣扎，改为放缓语气去求那位残忍的索取者。“或者松开我的手。”

Joel不为所动，他只是用膝盖顶开Chris的腿，跪在他的腿间低下身子一口咬住了Chris的脖颈。再向下舔咬他的一边胸口，用舌头去逗弄Chris的乳尖。Chris高昂着头大口大口地汲取着空气，陌生的快感直接让他软了身子，同时轻轻颤抖着——Joel从来不这么做，他从不亲吻抚摸他，从来不。

Chris很快就因为这种抚摸起了反应，太快了，他从不知道自己的身体有这么敏感。又可能因为Joel的抚摸太过于清晰有力。他会不会在自己身上留下手印，Chris开始想要穿什么长袖卫衣了。

“专心点。”裤子被全部脱下后的凉意将Chris的思绪拉了回来，Joel在看着自己，Chris意识到这点以后再次挪开了视线，同时努力缓解自己脸上的发烫发热。

他暴露在这种视线中，从内到外，他的情绪想法心思仿佛都被这个人看穿。他再也无法隐藏。

Joel的手握住了Chris的阴茎，快速而有力地开始了套弄。Chris蜷起身体，双腿夹住Joel的腰发着抖，他没办法停止抖动，这些都是在他和Joel之间很少发生的触碰。

Joel在他快要射出来的时候松开了手，Chris急促地发出一声惊喘，他想要更多，但他的自尊却扼住他的喉咙不让他开口哀求。Joel大概也察觉到了，Chris看着Joel从床头柜翻出套子和润滑剂，他听见Joel笑了。

在被撑开的同时，Joel咬上了Chris的肩膀。

Chris应该觉得疼，但是他没有，相反，他觉得这种痛感中带着酥麻的快感——还有隐忍、犹豫和更多的坚持——应该会留下一个不浅的印迹。但Joel没有松口，就是咬着他的肩膀大力冲撞着。Chris睁不开眼睛，他被操得半眯着眼抓紧皮带呻吟着。没有遮盖的他暴露了更多，呻吟，哭喊，泪水，更多不可说的事。

Chris不记得他的手是什么时候被放开的，也数不清今晚他们到底做了几次，他只知道他在床上喊到嗓子哑，哭到眼睛疼，他断断续续说了许多哀求，许多莫名其妙的东西，他控诉，叫骂，却没有一句话能让Joel停下他疯狂的举动——直到他无意识地说出了那个被他刻意藏起来的秘密。

床单上有着各种体液，甚至在浴室的角落也丢着散落的套子——Chris在被Joel抱起来压在墙上的时候用余光瞟到的。

他们仍旧是疯狂的做爱，但这次有了许多不同。

被Joel带过来的烟灰缸里没有一支香烟，Chris最喜欢的那盏床头灯散发出柔和的光，光线铺满Chris和Joel之间的距离。

————

Chris醒来。

浓郁的疲惫感和困意使他睁不开眼，他反应了一会后觉得有些喘不过气。

他掀开被子，一只布满狰狞纹身的手臂横在他的腰上往里勾着，做出一个把人往怀里带的姿势。

看起来很好挣脱，但Chris没有那么做。

他向后靠了靠，嗅到身后那令人安心的与自己相同的沐浴露的味道后微微勾起嘴角闭上眼。

算了，再多睡一会也无妨。

恍惚之中他感觉有一个柔软而湿润的触感贴上他的后颈。

end


End file.
